Life's Turns
by fadedlullabyes
Summary: Crossover with Gravitation...Duo is trying to raise money so his brother Treize can walk again...but how is he raising it...and what does the lead singer and guitarist of Bad Luck have to do with it?
1. Prologue

Duo Maxwell looked at the sleeping form of his half-brother. It was past visiting hours, but the nurses made an exception for Duo. He had wormed his way into their hearts. He felt guilty that he used their affection for his own purposes. But if he wanted to see his brother, this was the only way.

Duo knew his brother would be disgusted with his current 'employment'. Hell, Duo was disgusted with himself with how low he had stooped. '_But it's the only way to make the money in time for the operation._' Duo thought as he sighed heavily.

Treize Kushrenada was in a serious accident just a few days ago. Duo had been in the car as well. Duo shuddered as he remembered the screeching of metal and the drunk driver's wail for forgiveness. Duo had been with his brother for three years and now he was afraid of losing his brother.

Duo, for the most part, was unharmed. But Treize was injured to the point where he may never walk again. But there was a surgery that could help Treize, all Duo had to do was raise the money. He knew he couldn't ask his parents.

"Flashback"

"You're what!" Duo's stepfather, Dekim Barton, asked stunned.

"You heard me, gay. G-A-Y. As in I prefer men to women." A sixteen year old Duo explained to Dekim.

"Now sweetheart, I'm sure Duo is just joking. Right honey?" Helen Maxwell-Barton looked at her son, her gaze pleading.

"Sorry Mom. Not this time. I'm telling the –" Duo was cut off as Dekim's hand collided with his face.

Duo staggered back from the force. His face was now distorted with anger. He never did like Dekim and how the man treated his mother. Treize had been disowned by the family by that time because he had announced his sexuality.

"I'm leaving." Duo said viperously.

"Where will you go boy?" Dekim sneered. "You're only sixteen."

"Treize, he already has the papers drawn up."

"Your fag of a brother put you up to this."

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK OF MY BROTHER THAT WAY!" Duo yelled.

The opening and shutting of a door could be heard in the front of the house. Duo knew it was his brother. He had asked Treize to be present when he dropped the bomb. He just didn't think he would do it before Treize arrived.

Treize stepped into the living room and froze. Anger clouded his sapphire eyes when he noticed the red mark on Duo's face.

"What happened?" Treize asked Duo in an angry voice.

"I told them and Dekim here decided to use me as a punching bag." Duo joked. Treize narrowed his eyes. Duo only joked when he was nervous or threatened.

"Here are the papers, I'm pretty sure Duo told you about them. Sign them. I don't want Duo under this household any longer." Treize said coldly.

"You can't take him. He's all that I have left." Helen yelled at her oldest son.

Treize's expression softened as he gazed at his mother. "I'm sorry mother, but it isn't stable here for Duo."

"I understand." Helen whispered.

Treize shoved the papers at Dekim. He stared at Dekim until the man signed them. Treize took the papers and gave them to Helen, who in turn signed the papers.

"Go grab the rest of your stuff Duo. I'll be here waiting."

Duo scrambled up the stairs in excitement. He was finally free of his prison. He had spent five years under Dekim's iron fist.

Duo rushed back down the stairs, his arms full of the remainder of his belongings. Duo nodded his head that he was ready. Duo and Treize walked out of the front door for the last time.

"End Flashback"

"Sorry Treize, but I have work to do. Only a few thousand dollars left. Tonight should be the last night." Duo whispered as he bent over and kissed his brother on the forehead.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

WOW…o kami help me…another fic…next chapter we get to meet Shuichi and the gang


	2. Ruined Valentine's Day

Shuichi sighed as he walked by the flower shop for what seemed like the thousandth time. It was his and Hiro's second anniversary and Shuichi was stumped as to what to buy his boyfriend. Flowers seemed like something you would buy for a girlfriend he thought as he stopped in front of the Koneko Flower Shop.

Shuichi sucked in his breath and delved into the flower shop. His sense of smell was invaded by the different scents of the various flowers. His eyes widened as he saw the many types of flowers shrouding the shop.

"Hi! May I help you?" An overly cheery voice broke Shuichi's line of thought.

"H-hi." Shuichi stammered. "I want flowers for my boyfriend, but I have no idea what kind to get him."

"Well then, I'm sure you don't want anything feminine." The boy said. His blue eyes lit up as he thought of the possibilities.

"Oi! Omi, I need your help here!" A baritone drifted through the shop.

"Coming Ken!" The boy known as Omi turned his attention back to Shuichi. "I'll be back in a minute."

With those words said, Omi took off and left Shuichi blinking. Shuichi decided to look around to see if he could find anything for Hiro.

'_Hmmmm…come to think of it, I saw some lilies outside. Hiro was always fond of them.'_ Shuichi made his way outside. He stared at the lilies until a small noise caught his attention.

'It sounded almost human.' Shuichi just shook his head. It was probably just some alley cat.

"He-elp." Shuichi heard the small cry. He gasped in surprise and headed into the alley. The image before him horrified him. There was a boy about his age pushed up against a brick wall and a heavy set man pushing into the boy.

Shuichi did the only thing he could think of-scream. The man turned around in surprise at Shuichi's screaming. Noting that the boy could catch the attentions of the authorities, he pulled out, zipped up, and ran.

Shuichi ran forward and caught the boy. The boy's extremely long hair shone auburn in the sunlight. His face was beautifully carved with an upturned nose.

Shuichi let out the breath he was holding. The long haired beauty was safe for now. Shuichi heard footsteps echoing up the alley. He turned around and recognized Omi from the flower shop.

He had three other men with him; one had striking red hair and piercing amethyst orbs. The man beside him had blond hair pulled into a ponytail and mischievous green eyes. The man closest to Omi had chocolate locks and blue eyes.

"Please we need to get him to a hospital." Shuichi begged.

Omi's eyes softened and nodded his head in agreement. Then something caught his eye. He knelt down next to the unconscious boy. Omi scanned the boy's torso and gasped in shock. There was the mark of their target. They had been having difficulty trying to find the man.

"Aya, Yohji accompany…"

"Shuichi Shindou."

"Right. Mr. Shindou to the hospital. I'll explain later." Aya, the red head and Yohji, the blond, nodded their heads.

Shuichi stood up and carefully lifted the boy as well. He cradled the boy as gently as he could. Shuichi thanked the gods silently that he worked out when he wasn't busy. Shuichi followed the men out of the alley.

………………………………………………..

Shuichi presented the still unconscious boy to the nurse, who in turn gasped in shock. After the nurse recovered from her initial shock, she led Shuichi to an unoccupied room.

The doctor came in a few moments later. "I want all of you to leave, unless you are related to him."

Shuichi hung in head in defeat. He had wanted to be there with the Elvin beauty. Shuichi followed the other two men out and sat down. All they could do was wait.

Shuichi's cell phone rang and he answered. "Moshi moshi?"

"Shu-chan, where are you? Sakano's freaking out again." Hiro's worried voice floated through the phone.

"I'm at the hospital. I fo-"

"Are you ok? What happened? I told K-"

"Hiro-koi, I'm ok. It's this boy I found in an alley. He…he was raped so I brought him to the hospital." Shuichi explained.

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No. If anything changes I'll let you know."

"Okay."

"Hiro, I'm sorry I ruined our Valentine's Day."

"Don't worry about it Shu-chan. I'll see you later. Ai shiteru."

"Ai shiteru too." Shuichi hung up.

……………………….

Next Chapter: what happens when Tohma and Treize are put in the same room together?


	3. Roommates

Treize eyed the other occupant of the room suspiciously. The blond man who now rested in the other bed with his blond locks, reminded Treize of Quatre Winner, one of Duo's friends. But this man was not as sweet as Quatre.

He was Tohma Seguchi, keyboardist for Nittler Gasper and owner of Bad Luck. Treize did not want to room with this man, but the nurses would not listen to his protests. He tried every trick he knew, but they all failed. Treize sighed, he was really bothered by the absence of his younger brother.

Treize had been awake the night before when Duo had told him that he almost had the money. Treize wondered what his brother was up to. It relieved that Duo had the money, but what was he doing to get that amount?

He knew Duo took leaving their mother pretty bad. Helen was all Duo had known. Treize had never been there due to studying. Duo's father had disappeared while working on a case. Duo never had stability in his young life and the poor boy needed it.

"They gave me a roommate?" A sugary voice floated through the room.

Treize turned his head to meet the blue depths of Tohma's eyes. "Yes . I am not happy about it either."

"Who says I am unhappy?" Tohma asked confused. "If I had roommate, Mika would not dare touch me." Tohma stated.

"Problems with the wife?" Treize asked with a raised forked eyebrow.

"Ex-wife, I divorced her without telling her. I gave her half of everything except my company."

"Excuse me, but I am a stranger. Why tell me?"

"I need a friend while staying here, a sane friend, I might add. Yuki could care less about me, Shuichi would be worried, Sakano would be a mess, and K would shoot Mika on sight. So you see I need a new friend, and preferably one who is sane." Tohma said with an even voice.

"So you assume since I am here that I am sane?"

Tohma chuckled. "You have the look of the sane about you. So I would assume that you were."

"You know what they say about people who assume things."

"I am quite aware of that saying. I am going on my gut feeling here." Tohma threw Treize a dazzling smile. Treize returned the smile with one of his own.

"So you like to judge people based on how they look? Interesting hobby."

"Yes, I'm fairly good at it; otherwise, Shuichi would never be where he is now. I only accept people that I judge to be worthy."

"I see that's how you built your company. Where does Mika fit into everything?"

Tohma sighed. "Everyone wants a star to have a wife. Mika and I got along. It was a wise decision to marry her, but I did not love her as I should have. There was a flaw with our marriage. You see, I'm gay and Mika seemed fine with that and treated our marriage as a business marriage. But I could no longer continue the charade. It was becoming harder to play the role of the dutiful husband. So, I divorced her and when I did, she, to put it crudely, 'kicked the shit' out of me. That's why I am here."

A heavy silence blanketed the room. Treize reflected on everything Tohma told him. He was confused as to why Tohma shared something like that with him. He was complete stranger. And he wasn't rich or anything like that, so Tohma couldn't gain anything for that matter. Everyone in Treize's life wanted something, except Duo. Duo just wanted his brother to be there for him and to be well.

"Mr. Kushrenada," A nurse rushed into the room. "Your brother has been admitted to the hospital."

The color drained from Treize's face. What was his younger brother doing here? Treize ran every possible horrible scene through his mind. He was frightening himself with the scenes of Duo's death.

"What's wrong?" Treize gained his voice back.

"All I heard was that the famous singer Shuichi Shindou bought him in. I came here as soon as I could. I can take you to him."

"Please." Treize answered. The nurse nodded her head and left the room for a wheelchair.

"If Shuichi found your brother, then your brother will be ok. Shuichi is the kindest person I know. He won't leave until he knows that your brother is fine." Tohma's azure gaze rested on Treize.

Treize nodded his head as the nurse re entered the room with the wheelchair. Using his arms, Treize maneuvered his body into the wheelchair. He looked at the nurse, signaling that he was ready.

The ride to Duo's room was a blue. Treize didn't know what to expect. The scenarios from before haunted were his vision again. He tried to abolish the images from his mind. But try as he might, the images would not fade.

Then a warm hand encased his. Treize looked up and was met by Tohma's warm gaze. Treize never registered that Tohma had left their room. Treize gave Tohma a weak smile and they entered the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

O.o a cliffhanger. Sorry for taking so long to update. Things have been hectic lately. I'll try to update the other stories as well. If you want to talk to me and discuss ideas my AIM is slayerbaka. Also, do you guys think I should rewrite Lies and Deceptions? Let me know. Also…anyone got any ideas for to Run and Hide. I lost my muse on that one.


	4. The bodyguard

Shuichi gave an exasperated sigh as he watched the boy's brother go into his room with Tohma. He hoped that Tohma would give him news about the boy. He was worried about the boy. He had refused to leave the hospital because of this boy. Shuichi sighed. He rested his head in his palms and closed his eyes.

"Hey." A familiar voice floated to him.

Shuichi looked up into the eyes of his lover. "Hiro. Why are you here?"

"I came to check up on you silly. How're you doing?" Hiro took a seat next to Shuichi.

"I'm fine. I'm hoping to get some news on the boy I brought in. He was in really bad shape Hiro."

"From the way you sounded on the phone, I kinda guessed that."

"How's Sakano?"

"Had to bring him here. He freaked really bad this time, he didn't give us time to explain that you were ok. I think he's hitting it off great with the doctor." Hiro said with a wink.

Shuichi laughed. "I can't believe that. I thought Sakano was asexual?"

"Well apparently he isn't."

The two were interrupted by the noise of a wheelchair. The two looked up and saw Treize Kushrenada.

"I want to thank you for saving my brother. He wishes to speak with you as well. I wish there was a way to thank you properly." Shuichi smiled at the older man.

"It's ok. I'm glad to help. Is it ok if Hiro, my boyfriend, accompany me?"

"Of course." Treize answered.

"All right Treize, it's time to go back to our room. You need some rest." Shuichi stared after the two men in awe. He had never seen Seguchi Tohma in such a nice and caring mood.

"Mr. Shindou, if you will please follow me." The nurse ushered Hiro and Shuichi into the room and closed the door.

Hiro felt his breath catch in his throat. There on the bed was a young man who was beautiful, there was no denying that. But Hiro already had Shuichi and he almost shuddered at the thoughts going through his head if he didn't have the lead singer of Bad Luck.

"Hey. I'm Shuichi Shindou." Shuichi greeted.

"And I'm Hiroshi Nakano. Shu-chan's boyfriend.

"I'm Duo. Hiro, you have one brave boyfriend." Duo said.

"I'm not Duo. I just stood there and screamed. The real people you should thank are Yohji and Aya. I wonder where they went." Shuichi shook his head. "It's not important. I'm glad you're fine."

"Thanks you. I have a question; did you happen to find any money?" Duo asked with wide violet eyes.

"I'm sorry Duo. I didn't."

Duo let out a loud wail that could rival Shuichi when he was younger. The two young men looked at each and wondered how they could calm the young man down. Hiro was at a lost. He looked over at Shuichi and noticed that the pink haired rock star had no clue either. Then the door opened and someone walked in.

"Stop that crying now. There's no need for it. I have your money here." The red headed stranger said as he threw the plastic baggy on Duo's lap. "I'm Aya Fuijimiya and I will be watching over Duo as a body guard. Would you two please leave the room?" Aya said as he gave them his ice glare.

Shuichi and Hiro both nodded to the man's request. The man watched them and looked at the young man in the bed who was sleeping peacefully. He sighed and pulled a chair next to the bed.

Aya Fuijimiya examined the young man in the bed. He had to admit that the young man was beautiful. And he also had to protect the young man from the impending danger. He had survived the men in the alley…but they would go after Duo again. Aya leaned back against the chair and began his watch.


End file.
